


I Won't Kill You, I Promise.

by aristxs_achaixn



Category: HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mention of Death, Sad, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristxs_achaixn/pseuds/aristxs_achaixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt on Tumblr that says “Do you know what I want? I want to go through one day. Just one freaking day without someone trying to kill me! ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Kill You, I Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first AO3 fanfic so please don't judge!

Percy walked past the bathroom door as he heard muffled sobs. Quickly, Percy reached the sound that was blocked by the wooden door, as soon as Percy reached the pushed the door with force, the door didn’t open.

“Nico?” Percy called out, knocking on the door gently. Percy could hear quick shuffling inside the room, followed by a quick “Yeah Percy?” it was obviously Nico who has said that, but Percy wasn’t going to be fooled by the fake accent Nico was giving him.

“Nico, open the door,” Percy said, ‘Percy, please go away,” Nico stammered. Percy wasn’t having any of that, “Nico, open the door,” Percy repeated. As much as Nico didn’t want to open the door, he knew he had to open it, or else, Percy would bring it down.

Nico opened the door and lowered his head down so he was now staring at his feet, tears trickling slowly down his reddened cheeks. As soon as Nico opened the door, Percy felt a wave of sadness filling him like an injection, he couldn’t bare see his beloved boyfriend torn apart.

“Nico, baby, what’s wrong?” Percy asked, suddenly depressed, knowing that he could’ve stopped Nico from crying before he even did. Nico couldn’t muster up words, and instead, he shook with tears. Percy opened his arms wide and engulfed Nico’s small figure in them. “What’s wrong, baby?” Percy asked as Nico twitched in his arms, his small fists clenching to his shirt as if someone is going to force him to let go. Percy felt the thudding heartbeat of the quivering boy in his arms.

Nico tried to look for courage inside of himself and speak up, which took him a bit of time, but eventually, he did find it and said, "It's just that, everyone is always willing to kill me, whether it's the monsters or the gods, someone is always after my death, and goddamit, I can't save myself," Nico mumbled into Percy's embrace, wet, salty tears mixing with Percy's soft, cotton fabric t-shirt. Nico's voice was interrupted by sudden voice breaks, and occasional uncontrollable sobs, which caused Percy's heart to break even more.

Nico's sadness quickly turned into anger and he pushed away from Percy's hug, "Goddammit! Someone is always looking forward to killing me, someone is always following me, why can't I be normal? I just want to-" Nico's rant was interrupted by a sudden breakdown which caused him to fall to his knees, Nico sat cross-legged as he covered his face, "Oh gods I tried so hard, why can't I be normal? Everyone always ends up dying because of me, or I die... I will never be normal, will I?" Nico asked no one is particular, Percy lowered himself to the ground and sat in front of Nico, his knees were on top of Nico's.

"Nico, us demi-gods, we are always about to be killed, and as it might not be normal for normal people, it is for us. Take us as... Special people! That's what we are... we are so special that people want to get rid of us," Percy tried to comfort Nico. Nico uncovered his face and looked at Percy, chuckling softly, "You are so, horribly bad at comforting," Nico said, "Oh I know," Replied Percy, happy to know that he might have lightened the mood at least a tiny bit.

"Listen Nico, it doesn't matter what happened in the past, nor what will happen in the future, all what matters right now, is that I truly, deeply love you, and that I will never kill you, and that we'll always have each other, forever and ever," Percy said, the broken Nico sitting in front of him, tearing up again, which caused Percy to tear up too. Nico leaned in, sending a shiver down Percy's spine. In the somber feel of the room, a pair of lips joined together, making the room turn from dark, to bright. As Percy said, it doesn't matter what happened in the past, nor what will happen in the future, all that matters right now is that they have each other and that the love that they give to each other is unconditional.


End file.
